Thanks for the Memories GR
by Away.to.Nothing
Summary: Fanfic G/R coming home from a date, what happens when we mix Fallout Boy with Enchanted : ENJOY GUYS!


_I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)  
_

Robert took Giselle's small hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the faint outline of veins in her palm. Giselle blushed, looking up to see Robert's sparkling blue eyes smiling at her. As the couple walked back to Robert's apartment from their date, Giselle stopped suddenly, feeling something strange coursing through her. Robert knew it was desire; he was just scared that Giselle didn't know where this would eventually lead. He'd felt it earlier too, and had wanted to kiss Giselle in public, but for some reason it didn't feel…right. Though he did want Giselle to feel comfortable, Robert had become impatient as to wanting to go for more than just kissing.

"Robert?"

"Yes, Giselle?"

"I have this…feeling. It's like, I want…more? More than just kissing you every day…does that make sense?"

"I've actually been having the same feelings Giselle, it's complicated. There's a thing called desire. Desire, is wanting to take kissing the next step further in a person's relationship, to simplify it." Giselle looked quizzically at Robert, but all she said was "Oh, well…could you show me?"

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
_

"Well, um, would you be ready for anything as of right now?" Robert asked as the pair walked into the apartment, sitting down, tenderly, on the couch. She nodded, and, putting her fragile hand on Robert's chest as she had done the night before, kissed him fully and passionately, getting the message across that she was prepared as ever for whatever Robert threw at her. Robert kissed back with equal vigor, teasing the strawberry blonde by playing gently with the straps of her dress. Giselle smiled as she kissed Robert again and again, taking it to the point of lying on top of him. The taste of Giselle's breath was engaging as she exhaled into Robert's mouth. __

I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stand, OH!

"Robert," "I," "Love you," "So much…" Giselle said between kisses. Her face had become damp with adrenaline, the anticipation Robert had racked her with had become too much to bear as he had slowly slipped the top of her dress down, kissing Giselle's collar bone continuously. Robert chuckled mutely, thinking of how much stress he must be putting Giselle under. Giselle gasped when he kissed the back of her neck, sending shudders down her spine. She ran her hands through Robert's dark brunette tresses, the waves in his hair catching in her slender fingers. Robert noted Giselle's placid touch against his face, her bright blue eyes penetrating him like a blade against his neck. He laughed at how ironic this statement was, for the fact that he'd had a sword touch his neck just this morning.__

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter

They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm only a line away from  
Getting you into the mood 

Effects became more intense as Robert pulled Giselle's dress off entirely, exposing her small body. Giselle became beet red as Robert took her in, examining her face the most. Robert felt her frail hands surround him, and, seeing the naive look that Giselle gave him, he nodded permission for her to take his shirt off. As the blue fabric fell to the ground, Robert got up, with Giselle still caressing his bare chest; he kissed her once more on the mouth. Giselle stopped for a moment, panting heavily.

"What is it?" Robert asked, not at all irritated.

"I feel…awkward, like this." She motioned to her nearly undressed body, which by this time was soaked in alarm and pleasure. She went to Robert's bedroom and took out a pair of pajama bottoms and the bathrobe he'd given her as a sort of welcome back gift. Hopping into the pants and wrapping the jade robe around her, Giselle went back out to kiss Robert again, turning the situation back to where they'd left off. Robert parted her lips with his tongue, rubbing the inside of Giselle's cheek, which made her jump a little. Giselle smiled suddenly, and realized that if she imitated Robert, he would moan quietly, which made her a bit uneasy, but she liked the sound of his voice being so distressed. _I'm only a few more away from getting her right where I want her_, Robert thought to himself as he grinned into another meaningful and avid kiss with Giselle.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Robert tenderly unwrapped the knot holding the robe to Giselle, but only after she'd felt at ease enough to do so. Robert slowly ran his hand over her delicate arms and shoulders, and then took her hand to lead her into the bedroom. Giselle followed reluctantly, thinking over what could possibly happen when they had reached the room and locked the door behind them. Robert embraced her then, pulling her close to him, feeling the warmth of her body against his. Giselle looked up at him, eyes glassy, and kissed him again with that naive little way that she had about her. Her hands, he felt as he proceeded to run his hand up and down her back, had gone to hold his shoulders tensely, and she became more intense with every kiss that hit his lips. He felt her run her hands down to his jeans, which she slowly slipped off, still kissing him to distract Robert from arguing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair fell into the covers, content. Giselle cuddled closer to Robert, and they both fell sound asleep, Robert holding her close in his arms, and Giselle's head cradled in his neck.


End file.
